emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3676 (2nd March 2004)
Plot Charity’s baby seems to be responding to treatment and Debbie is delighted she has a brother at last. Her happiness is short-lived as Charity tells her she won’t be keeping the baby. Devastated, Debbie rushes out telling Charity she only thinks of herself and that doesn’t love the baby and she’s never loved her. Zak tells Charity that she’s been through a lot and is just a bit ‘unhinged’ and she’ll think differently when she's more herself. However, Charity seems convinced that she can’t offer the baby a good start in life and must give him up for adoption. Nicola calls on Laurel, who is very reluctant to let her in. Once she does finally let her in Nicola is amused to find that an allergic reaction to Ashley's fish supper has left Laurel's face lobster coloured and blotchy. Nicola sends Ashley round with a bottle of camomile lotion and Laurel reluctantly lets him in. Laurel agrees to try and be more honest with Ashley in future and not try so hard to please him. Zoe is working around the clock to try and revise her tender for the refuse contract to make sure that she wins the bid. Carl looks worried when he hears that she's going to be working all night to get things done. He's promised Jimmy - aka the masked tyre slasher - that somehow or other he will obtain the details of the Tate tender before the deadline for bids. Carl will have to come up with a plan pretty smartish if he's to steal the details of Zoe's bid in time. Cast Regular cast *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Noah Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Carl - Tom Lister *Jimmy - Nick Miles *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley Guest cast *Warden Nancy Ryan - Michelle Butt Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Special Care Baby Unit and Charity's room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Living room and lobby *Butlers Farm - Barn *Pollard's Factory - Factory floor *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Office Notes *First appearance of Noah Tate. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,132,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes